


Hunted

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Mild Gore, Violent Sex, blood warning, fairytale allusions, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, Little Rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fever Ray - The Wolf. Go listen while you read.

Their eyes meet through the crowd of people, and Jongup smiles.

 

 

_He's beautiful._

 

 

Soft hair, round cheeks, large eyes.

 

 

_Hello, little rabbit_.

 

 

The music swells and Jongup catches glimpses - a smile, surprise, and then mischief.

 

 

_Come and get me._

 

 

Jongup swallows the rest of his bitter tasting drink and descends into the crowd.

 

 

_Scent. The thrill of the chase._

 

 

He feels his heart begin to race and adrenaline surges hot and sweet in his blood.

 

 

The blond smirks, swaying back into the moving sea of bodies roiling and writhing on the dance floor.

 

 

Playful. Knowing. _Come and get me_.

 

 

He backs into a wall and Jongup follows, pressing their bodies flush.

 

 

“Rabbit,” He murmurs against his ear.

 

 

“Wolf,” The man replies against his collar bone.

 

 

Then he’s pushing Jongup away, turning and disappearing into the pulsating mass of human flesh.

 

 

Jongup immediately follows.

 

 

The air is crisp and cool as he steps out into the night air, breathing deep. Clouds block out the stars, but the street lights are enough to see by. His senses lock on the sound of quick footsteps, on the lingering scent of cologne and sweat.

 

 

Away from the crowds, the lights and the night.

 

 

Jongup catches the hint of a smile as he rounds another corner.

 

 

Run, run, run.

 

 

Faster, faster.

 

 

An old hotel, decrepit and abandoned. Jongup knows it well. There’s nowhere else to run.

 

 

A door creaking in the wake of movement makes him grin.

 

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are..”

 

 

The last room at the end of the hall. Predictable.

 

 

He pushes open the door and watches the blond tremble.

 

 

Eyes wide, frightened, ready, brings a growl from Jongup’s lips as he stalks forward and pushes him down on the rusty, rickety bed.

 

 

The kiss is all teeth and force and blood, a shuddering moan echoing around the dark, forsaken room.

 

 

The blond’s body arches up and Jongup doesn’t hesitate, teeth sinking into the soft, unblemished skin of the neck offered to him.

 

 

The rabbit opens his eyes, and screams.

 

 

Jongup thinks his skin looks beautiful covered in red.

 

 

The hazy, crimson dawn creeps through the cracks of the old building with the cool morning air on its tail.

 

 

Jongup reluctantly stirs, a groan echoing the pounding acoustics playing in his head.

 

 

The lingering scent of sex, blood and violence makes his pulse jump.

 

 

The sheets are stained a deep auburn, mussed and twisted around his legs and very, very empty.

 

 

Jongup runs a hand through his hair. He can still feel blood, hot and sweet, burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Throwing his hand out, he doesn’t expect the crumpling of paper beneath his hand.

 

 

White as snow, fresh and clean, it looks absurdly out of place.

 

 

_Pale skin, bruised and willing, draining, flushed pink with colour and need_.

 

 

The words bleed across the page and Jongup feels his vision swim.

 

 

‘ _Come and find me, wolf._ ’

 

 

With a wince, Jongup glances over his shoulder at the old rotten mirror across the room.

 

 

Eight long, red welts are scored into the flesh of his back.

 

 

He smirks and glances at the note again.

 

 

‘ _Come and find me_ ’

 

 

The hunt is on again.


End file.
